Divided
by BloodyAlexy
Summary: Crossover with Evil series of Vocaloid. Contains OCs; but I had no other choice, there just weren't enough characters in the series. Starring Yin & Yang, but absolutely NOT Yang x Yin. Rated T because I may use foul mouth in the future.
1. Prolouge

_If we're short on money, _

_Then squeeze it out from the citizens._

(...)

"P- Please sir…" The man was crying. "I have nothing left to give, please."

Yang scowled. He hated seeing men crying. But he hated the guilty more. The man's four kids looking at him were sitting in the trash they call home, and they were incredibly thin. It wasn't so hard to guess it was because of the hunger. There was almost nothing in the house made of some rick; just one or two cupric cookers, an almost destroyed sofa, and apparently no other rooms. _Do they really sleep on the floor? _All family members were wearing some rag as clothes.

Yang hated what he had to do.

"Those cookers seem qualified." He pointed at the corner of the single-roomed rick.

"Sir, I'm begging you… I gain a little food once in a month, how can my little children eat uncooked food? That's the only thing they can have!"

"You need to work harder, don't you?" Yang was hiding his pity successfully. He called the guardians who were with him. "Gentlemen, take those cookers please."

This made the first guardian confused. "Sir, are thou sure? We are going to take _cookers_ as tax?"

"That's what the Princess wants, George. _If there is no money, take the most valuable goods in the house. _What is that you think anything worthier than them here?"

"That's the problem already. There's _nothing _in the house."

_Wao, how sharp eyes you have, _Yang thought sarcastically. But the second guardian, Joseph, was right as well. 'That's what the Princess wants.' _Princess. _Yang trembled.

"Less talk, work hard." Yang said. "We have a town of taxes to take."

"Please, my lord!" Mother of the children grabbed Yang's arm. "Those are the only things we have, can't thou see? I'm begging you, please…" The mother's tears had no difference than knives stabbing Yang's chest but he couldn't disobey the heartless princess.

So he pushed the woman away, causing her fell on her butt. "Stay away, you insolent peasant." he said before walking outside.

He saw that the youngest kid hugged her mom's leg before he went out. "Mommy, why are they taking our stuff everytime they come? What have we done to them?"

Yang was glad he didn't need to talk anymore, because he couldn't speak even if he wanted to after seeing the familiar look in the kid's familiar colored eyes. There was a town of families like this to see more tears and more pitiful lives. And he absolutely didn't want to see that kind of eyes again. He rode in the clarence, hating what he had to be.

_Princess, _he thought. _How did you turn out to be like this?_


	2. Chapter 1

_A long, long time ago,_

_There was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity._

_And the person at the top was_

_A princess at the age of fourteen._

__(...)

"This cake is great." Yin smiled. "Thank you, master chef."

The chef bowed down to the pink rabbit. Her words had stopped his shaking of fear. "Your highness, my great lady."

Yin giggled innocently. "Don't be so modest, Mario. You're really a genius at the kitchen." She snapped her fingers and a maid appeared on the right of her, bowing down.

She smiled at the maid. "Can you please tidy this mess up?" she said, meaning the dinner table.

"Of course, ma'am. As you wish."

A servant held Yin's chair and she slowly stood up. As she walked towards the door, everyone in the room bowed down to her. Another servant kindly opened the door so Yin walked straight away. As soon as she was out, two guardians were behind her out of sudden, protecting her until she arrives to her bedroom. In the hallway, everyone greeted her with respect. She ignored some of them while greeting some other personally.

When they arrived at the door of her great bedroom, one of the guardians instantly opened the door for her and she walked in. "Thank you, sirs. You can leave now." The guardians bowed to reply and walked backwards until they were out of sight.

A maid closed the door behind Yin, making her realize the maids in the room. That wasn't unexpected; they were always there to do everything she wishes. But she didn't want them there at that moment. "Thank you for your kindness, ladies, but you can leave now." The maids wished her a good night and left one by one after they bowed like everyone.

As the door shut, Yin walked to her window and sat down on her chair. She watched the moonlight falling on the river for a long time until the dark siluet of a clarence appeared next to the shiny river.

A big smile lightened up Yin's face. "Here my beloved servant comes." She kept watching as the clarence came closer and closer on the thin, long road. The clarence finally arrived at the gate and disappeared as soon as it entered in. Yin kept watching the full moon shining on the long river patiently, she knew it was gonna take a long while until the clarence get totally empty.

The moon got covered by a big, grey cloud, destroying the light falling on the river, and so the river was left in the dark like an orphan. Yin pitied the river in the dark.

She heard the sound of the door open. She didn't bother to show any reaction, she just kept watching the scene like she had been doing for hours.

The door got locked and the sound of footsteps came after.

The visitor crouched on his knee and said "I'm back as you wished, my princess." with a faithful voice that made her smile.

Yin turned back on her chair and stood up. She smiled upon the blue rabbit who was waiting for her permission to stand up.

She loved everything under control.

"Stand up, Yang." She finally said. "I don't like you standing on your knees like this."

Yang stood up, not saying another word. He was tired, not phisically but mentally. He didn't want to speak unless it was needed - in fact, he didn't want to speak even if it was needed.

Hadn't Yin realized that or was she acting like she didn't?

"Why don't you say anything, Yang?" Yin smiled again. "Are you mad at me?"

"I never can be, my princess." Yang managed to say. He looked in the princess' eyes, not sure if they were the same as they used to be.

"Is there something wrong?" Yin insisted.

_Other than you? _Yang thought but he would never say it out loud. He didn't want her to get hurt out of nowhere; her sensitivity was one of a few things that had never changed. And he wasn't sure if he really was an exception for Princess Yin's anger but he didn't feel like trying it at all.

"Yang?" Yin asked again when she didn't get any reply.

"No..." Yang finally said and let himself sit on Yin's bed without asking. He thought that he was always respectful enough that she should avoid this little action, and he wasn't lying about being tired. "Everything is fine. I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, princess. I'm just tired." he repeated.

"Then why don't you sleep?"

Yang hardly held himself back from rolling his eyes. "It's because the Princess wants to see me right after I'm back everytime I leave the castle."

"It doesn't answer my question, Yang."

Yang looked at her with blank eyes.

"I wanted to see you, you have a point there. But you didn't say anything about sleeping. Nor I have."

"Umm… what do you mean?" Yang was confused.

"You can sleep here if you need, Yang."

"WHAT?" He stood up with the speed of a lightning. "In the Princess' room? That's impossible!"

Yin laughed a little at the blue one's sudden energy explosion. "I guess you're not tired anymore." She glanced at the window for a second. The moon was revealed from the cloud. "But I'm not joking. You can sleep in my bed if you need to."

"No way." Yang walked towards the other side of the room, refusing this impossible suggestion. "I can not sleep in my princess' bed."

"Why? There is nothing wrong with it after all."

"_Nothing _wrong with it? Are you _outta you mind?_" Yang's voice had increased a bit.

"I missed the aggressive Yang, it's good to see a piece of him." Yin grinned.

Her sentence made Yang realize how he spoke and he tried to apologize. But Yin stopped him as soon as he opened his mouth. "Do not apologize. A lady never jokes. I miss the old you."

_I miss the old you too, _Yang wanted to say but he didn't reply.

"Besides, why do you think it would be wrong?"

"Because…" Yang looked down with the corner of his eye. "Because you're the princess and I'm just a servant." he said with a lower voice, just like confessing something that is wrong.

"Yes…" Yin approved. "But I still can't see your point."

"I thought you were the smart one." Yang just couldn't hold it back.

"I am." Yin didn't mind this reaction either. "That proves you're the one who makes no sense. Come on Yang." Yin took a step towards Yang. "We used to sleep together. What's the difference?"

"We were kids. And everyone knew our relationship. Now do you see my point, princess?"

"What if they don't know it now? Being unknown doesn't change how real the truth is."

"Oh, yeah? What will you maids think when they come in the morning then?"

"I'll tell them not to come." Yin's eyes lost their coolness. "Please Yang. I miss you." She suddenly moved forward and her arms quickly embraced Yang. "A lot."

Yang was shocked with this unexpected reaction. He just stood still between the pink princess' soft but strong arms. Yin hugged Yang tighter that made him almost lost his balance, but he gained it back and hugged the princess as well.

At the dark corner of the room, behind the moonlight that hit the floor through the window, the blue rabbit whispered "I miss you too, Yin." to the pink one, dreaming of going back in time and never letting anything to change.

But it was too late.


End file.
